


【乙男波】《毛头小子》

by jadepeach



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadepeach/pseuds/jadepeach
Summary: 虽然我把它发出来了，但是不建议看
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	【乙男波】《毛头小子》

你的朋友们在阁楼办了一场私密派对，狂欢持续了一整晚，音乐和酒中规中矩，但只要足够多也能让人嗨起来；灰蒙蒙的阳光透进出租屋的窗户里，洒在你的眼皮上，你从蒙着塑料布的沙发上爬起来，周围倒着和你一样筋疲力竭的年轻人们；你觉得有些无聊，于是你拿出手机，点开了其中一个社交应用，瀑布式的图片流让每个人的面貌都变得清晰直观，你浏览了几张年轻姑娘穿着内衣的自拍照，并且留下红心，你意识到数字时代带来的好处不仅限于创造工作岗位，同时也能让眼睛吃冰激凌。

这时，一张有些不太起眼的自拍照出现在手机屏幕的正中央，比起那些精心计算过光影和角度的照片，这张照片最多也就打个四十分，要不是有模特加成，这个分数还能再拉低些：

一个成熟英俊的银发男人在浴室的镜子前拍下了这张照片，他应该是刚洗完澡，这就解释了为什么他穿着一件白色的浴袍；男人湿漉漉的银发披散着，几缕发丝盖在右边的脸上，有几分欲盖弥彰的嫌疑，他坐在洗手台上，侧着身子，没办法说清楚他到底有多高，只有两块若隐若现的胸肌能说明他身材不错，而就像每张出现在午夜时分的自拍照一样，它散发出了一股子盖不住的欲望味儿。

照片下方的文字写着“那不勒斯和过去一样”，照片和文字毫无关联，又一个菜鸟错误，这个银发男人在你眼中已经坐实了中年男人的板凳，不过，这是个不错的巧合，因为正好你也在那不勒斯，银发是个显眼的特征，说不定你们还能在城里打个照面；你点开他的个人主页，里面有且只有一条动态，就是你刚才看到的那张浴室自拍。

你没有点下关注或者喜欢，只是默默地将他的用户名记在了心里。

你放下手机，一双纤细柔软的胳膊从背后搂住你，然后是两团柔软的触感贴上了你的背脊，一个声音在你耳边询问过会儿要不要去百货公司挑几件新衣，你想都没想就答应了这个提请。

你很富有。更正。你的父母很富有。  
你在一个缺乏关爱的富裕家庭里被抚养长大，他们对你疏于管教，但你永远也不用担心账上没钱，像每个内心空虚的富二代一样，你把钱砸在那些徒有其表的事物上：美酒、香车、派对、美人。  
你总是读高端的时尚杂志，把时尚教主的建议奉为圣经，你自认为是个有品位的人，所以也不难解释为什么你会出现在那不勒斯最好的百货公司里，这儿永远是你的第一选择；你的女伴早早拿着你的信用卡奔向当季服饰，而你则对帮女孩儿挑衣服兴趣缺缺，于是你来到了宽敞的走道闲逛，活动一下筋骨试图驱散宿醉带来的不适；从西装成衣店里走出来的一个身影引起了你的注意，尽管那个年轻的南意人穿着一套黑色的燕尾服，他的脑袋上却扣着一顶红蓝相间的浮夸帽子，他舍不得这个装饰，哪怕它的存在破坏了整体基调，你忍不住多看了一会儿，发现他只是在店铺门口绕了一圈，又走了回去。

“你觉得怎么样？”戴帽子的男孩儿询问。

“应急一下没什么问题。”一个沉稳的声音响起，“只是出席费尔南德斯的订婚宴，又不是自己订婚，不用打扮得多细致…”

南意男孩儿说话的对象正坐在一辆轮椅上，坐轮椅，多可怜啊，在看到那两条钢铁做的腿的时候，你的眉毛为骇人的景象皱了起来，残疾就是如此，在看到那张英俊、独特的脸庞和保持良好的身材前，你最先看到的永远是一张轮椅；因为轮椅，你永远不会把他当成和你一样的人来对待，你看他的眼神里永远掺杂着一丝同情，哪怕他可能做着一份体面的工作…

…哪怕他就是那张自拍的主人。

缘妙不可言。真人与回忆对比，坐姿和浴袍掩盖了他的“瑕疵”，披散的银发挡住了他缺陷的右眼和脸上的疤痕，而那张浸透着欲望的面庞此时此刻严肃正经；这很正常，几乎人人都在社交网络上撒谎，只要不伤害到别人，每个人都有权利拥抱那个理想化的自己。  
那个戴帽子的男孩儿像是他的同事，也像是情人，他们放低了音量交谈，几句过后，男孩儿提出自己要去一趟洗手间，他迈着步子匆匆离开，轮椅男人的周围立刻被沉默包围，他看不到你，因为你站在他视角的盲区，售货员拿着刷卡机靠近他，可他却付了现金，西装不算便宜，他的眉毛连抖也没抖一下。面对女性，他的脸上有着温和礼貌的笑容。  
你对这个男人充满了好奇，突然之间，你对他的一切细节都产生了兴趣：姓甚名谁、几点起床、他的欲望、他的诉求、他喜欢的、他讨厌的。  
你假装浏览西装走进了店铺，他在整理钱包，没有注意到你的存在，他弄掉了自己手里的一把零钱，金属撞击地砖的声音引来了售货员，也就是这时，你挺身而出，告诉那位好心的姑娘“你忙自己的工作吧，我来帮他”——你单膝跪下，把硬币一枚枚捡起，当你捡完最后一枚，你抬起脑袋真诚地看着他。

“……谢谢你，这位先生。”他对你说。

你知道他话语中片刻的犹豫是为什么，好巧不巧，你的长相还算不错，气质也在中上，你已经习惯别人会有这种反应了；你握住他白皙的手，把手掌摊开，然后放上那一把硬币。

“对于花2000欧元买一套燕尾服的人，钱包里有这么多硬币是一件很奇怪的事。”你说。

“我来自一个平凡的家庭，我的父母教育我每一分都珍贵。”他轻描淡写地回应，一边把零钱放进钱包里，“我的情况确实不太方便弯腰，谢谢你的好意，先生。”

“你可以叫我（你的名字），不用谢。”你用双手扶住轮椅站起身，又打量了他一遍，“你知道吗？我好像在哪里见过你。”

“让·波鲁那雷夫。”他无神的右眼望着你，“——你在搭讪我吗？”

“说来话长，不过在我看来，那不勒斯还是一样。”你说。

他僵住了，你猜测是因为他没想到自己那小到不能再小的社交账号也会被人看到，而且还被线下抓包。

“他是谁，波鲁那雷夫？”

戴帽子的男孩儿回来了，这对波鲁那雷夫是种解脱，他摇着轮椅从你面前离开。

“一个新朋友。”波鲁那雷夫看了你一眼。

那天夜里，你从梦中醒来，你的身旁躺着一个身材有致的靓妹，但你脑子里想的却是截然不同的人；你从床上爬起来，进了浴室，打开手机上的相机调整到自拍模式，你没穿上衣，结实紧致的胸肌和维持良好的体脂率都昭示着你正处于巅峰时期，你拍下一张自己微笑时的照片，感慨了一下自己是个比波鲁那雷夫优秀太多的摄影师，然后你打开社交应用，搜索了波鲁那雷夫的用户名，把这张自拍通过私信发给了他。

很晚了，你没想过他会回复你这件事，你把手机放在洗脸台上，做了几个伏地挺身，然后对着镜子打量自己的容貌；你幽默、风趣、英俊、富有，你金玉其外，败絮其中，你盼望着事物会有所改变。

手机发出“叮咚”的一声，有人发消息给你，是波鲁那雷夫，他看到了你的照片，他先回了一句“身材不错，没我的好”，你觉得没希望了，他却发来了第二条消息：“我在伊多西亚，费尔南德斯的订婚宴，报我的名字。”

你套了件休闲上衣，外面罩上西装外套，如果有任何人问起，你就告诉他们你是泊车小弟；你挑了辆新款鸥式跑车当今晚的代步工具——这个不像泊车小弟，不过无所谓了，你想风风光光地去见神秘的波鲁那雷夫，给他留下一个好印象；周五夜晚，路上的车奇迹般地少，你在二十分钟到了伊多西亚餐厅，费尔南德斯的订婚宴正在进行，传统的意大利婚礼没什么特别，就是热闹，你对守门人报了波鲁那雷夫的名字（现在你才意识到这是个法国名字）你走进去，波鲁那雷夫正被几个大腹便便的意大利男人送出来，他们在波鲁那雷夫的脸上亲来亲去，对他十足的舍不得，意大利式的热情和客套；波鲁那雷夫看见你了，纵使他已经喝得有些飘飘然，他依然在你面前维持着镇定。

“那是你的司机吗？波鲁那雷夫？他负责送你回去？”其中一个男人指着你问。

“不，他是我的约会对象，我们要去吹吹晚风。”波鲁那雷夫一本正经地说，他的回答引来了男人们的笑声。

“你要把他安全送到，但凡他出了一点差错，他的老板会让我们所有人吃不了兜着走的。”另一个意大利男人拍了拍你的肩膀，你不知道该说些什么才好，于是你保持沉默，握住波鲁那雷夫轮椅上的把手带他出去，你的鸥式跑车还停在餐厅门口，鲜绿色的外表不管到哪儿都是众人眼中的焦点，波鲁那雷夫看着它过了一会儿。

“我们该把轮椅放在哪里呢？”他问。

你把波鲁那雷夫抱上副驾驶座，为他扣好安全带，他的轮椅叠巴叠巴勉强能塞进车里。

“你想去哪儿？”你问他。

“回家。”他说。

“可是我不想让你回家。”你说。

“你要抢劫我吗？”他问你。

“不，我不会抢走你的轮椅，不过我确实对你的礼服感兴趣。”你回答。

波鲁那雷夫低头看了一眼自己的衣服：“我花了很多钱买这件礼服，不过我们穿的不是同一个号。”

你把鸥式跑车停在道路的尽头，前方是一片海岸，月亮挂在漆黑的天幕上。

“我不知道为什么，但是每个人都觉得昂贵的衣服穿起来不自在。”你把座椅放下，躺在车座上，“我可以帮你个忙，把它们脱掉。”

波鲁那雷夫笑了：“帮我个忙？”

“听着……”他说，“你那么年轻，又英俊，今天是星期五，你没有必要把时间浪费在我这种人身上，你没有喜欢的男孩吗？女孩？去找他们吧。”  
。  
“如果我在浪费时间，我希望是浪费在你身上。”你说。

波鲁那雷夫眼底的月光流转了一下，他解开裤子两侧的隐形拉链，然后脱掉义肢，把那两根铁坨坨塞在车座下方，下一秒，你感觉到一个沉重温暖的触感挤到了你的怀里，千方百计地想和你分享一个座位，你用胳膊搂着他，将他抱紧。

“我的右手是假的。”他闭上眼睛，在你耳边呢喃细语。

“没关系。”你用同样的音量在他耳边说。

你没有脱掉波鲁那雷夫的礼服，考虑到他有两条假腿和一只假手，重新把礼服穿好会是一件很难的事；但这并不是最大的理由，今天的车厢闻起来和往日不太一样，新车的味道好像已经散去了，重新填满这里的是波鲁那雷夫的寂寞和孤独。

和你的闻起来很像。

海浪声有催眠的作用，而拥抱又很暖和，不知不觉，你们睡了过去，时间不长，大概半个小时，当你醒来的时候，波鲁那雷夫不在你的怀里，也不在车里，你慌了神，你打开车门，看到黑漆漆的海岸线上有一个坐着的身影，是波鲁那雷夫，他正在欣赏夜景；海上一片漆黑，什么都没有，可他却看得那么着迷，你走到他的身旁，想说些什么，却又什么也想不到，这时，一阵音乐声从波鲁那雷夫的口袋里传出，他拿出震动着的手机，看了一眼来电显示，然后把手机递给你。

“帮我接下电话，好吗？”他看着海面。

你接通了电话，是个男人拨来的：“你在哪儿，波鲁那雷夫？”

“……我们在美人鱼大道尽头的海滩上。”你回答。

“你是谁？”男人问。

“（你的名字），波鲁那雷夫和我在一起。”你回答。

“波鲁那雷夫还好吗？”他的声音听起来很关心，“算了，我现在在伊多西亚，告诉他米斯达会来接他，挂了，过会儿见。”

电话挂断，你把手机还给波鲁那雷夫。

“他说他叫米斯达，马上就来接你。”你说。

波鲁那雷夫点点头：“都快午夜了，是时候该回去了。”

“他是你的什么人？儿子？亲戚？”

波鲁那雷夫笑了笑：“我们一起工作，算是同事。”

一道灯光从海滨旁闪过，是米斯达，波鲁那雷夫也注意到了这点，他把脸转向你，然后闭上眼睛，你明白这意味着什么，你坐在波鲁那雷夫的身旁，吻住他的嘴唇，在那唇上，你尝到了香槟和海潮的味道，吻结束得很快，你们俩都舍不得离开对方，你们用额头和鼻尖将亲吻延续，直到听见汽车刹住的声音才分开。

米斯达从车里出来，看了看你的座驾：“混得不错啊。”

“谢谢。”你有些迷糊地点点头，你抱起波鲁那雷夫，拍了拍他身上的沙子，“轮椅在车里，义肢在车座下面。”

“费尔南德斯怎么样？”波鲁那雷夫问米斯达。

“他挺高兴的，剩下的事回去慢慢说，他怎么办？”米斯达从你的跑车里把轮椅拔了出来。

“（你的名字）可以照顾好自己。”波鲁那雷夫说，你拉开副驾驶座的车门，把他放了进去。

“我们还会再见面吗？”波鲁那雷夫一边扣好安全带，一边问了你一个问题，这个问题原本由你来问才更加合理；月光在他湛蓝的眼底闪烁，你怎么可能舍得say NO？

“明天我就想见到你。”你拉起他的手腕，在手背上印下一个吻。

“明天不行，我要工作，后天好吗？”

你倒是没想到他会这么回应你的诚意，不过勉强还能接受。  
波鲁那雷夫和米斯达离开了，你独自站在海滩上，感觉到有一股全新的活力注入进了你的身体里。

星期六是你的缓冲时间，你的居所时尚亮堂，却被你折腾得像个狗窝，看着一地鸡毛，甚至有些感激波鲁那雷夫没打算在这一天和你见面，你叫来了家政服务清理狼藉，想了个好借口把女伴赶了出去，到了星期天的时候，你直接把波鲁那雷夫请到了自己家里，他夸赞了你的装潢品味，而就在你端出家厨烹饪的餐点的时候，他流露出了赞许的目光，盘子里装着的是法国风味；吃完晚饭，你们看了会儿电影，你的心思完全不在电影上，你的心思都交给了波鲁那雷夫，波鲁那雷夫在你的家里，你的沙发上，吃着你的爆米花，你想吃他。

“这电影很无聊。”波鲁那雷夫摇了摇头。

你做了所有的调查，掌握了该知道的知识，你准备好了，他呢？

“你的卧室里有什么有趣的东西吗？”波鲁那雷夫问你。

他也准备好了。

他很白，天生的白，又不怎么晒太阳，却在你的床上变得像晒伤后的红，你抱着他，汗水交融在一起，他热得像要缺氧，一边求你慢一些，一边求你把空调打开，你不想分神，他抓过床头柜上的遥控器，用颤抖的手指摁下按钮，一阵冷风吹过你们的身体，他在你身下发出喜悦的低叹同时迎来高潮；你放慢了速度，在他体内缓缓抽动，你品味着他，在他的深处释放。

你喘息着趴在他的胸前，波鲁那雷夫一边用手掌揉着你的头发，一边亲吻你的面庞。

“好像有点冷。”他哑哑地说。

“有完没完？”你笑着捏了一把他的腰。

“没完，还要。”他笑着说。

时近午夜，你闻到一阵薄荷的气味，你睁开惺忪的眼，波鲁那雷夫坐在你的身旁抽电子烟，他正借着台灯的光读史蒂芬·金的《末日逼近》，那本书你读了一半，他接着你的进度往下看。  
你发现他好像总是比你醒得更早一些，你伸出双臂，搂住他结实的腰，那两条短短的腿贴着你的胸膛，你吻了吻腿根连接腹股沟的位置：“发生了什么？”

波鲁那雷夫翻过新的一页：“新型流感外泄，死了很多美国人。”

“我在问你的事。”你用嘴唇覆住他的肚脐，轻柔地把舌尖往里推。

“世事无常。”他说。

“这算不上回答。”

“我还在想怎么跟你说。”他好像有些恼火。

“你只要把自己的心里话告诉我就行了，不如这样，公平起见，你问我问题，我如实回答。”

“好吧。你做什么工作呢，（你的名字）？开好车住好房，你一定挣得不少。”他合上书，看着你。

“我没有工作。”你摇摇头，“我父母很有钱，他们供我生活，我还在念大学，但我已经很久没去学校了。”

你接着说：

“你看，波鲁那雷夫，从小到大没什么人管过我，虽然我住在顶层公寓，生活并没有优待我多少，我一直没真心喜欢过什么，也没真心喜欢过谁，但是我知道，我喜欢你，我爱你，波鲁那雷夫。”

波鲁那雷夫有些难以置信地看着你：“……这才是我们第三次见面。”

“一周里我们已经见了三次了，再多来几次，我们就要去加拿大结婚了。”

波鲁那雷夫摇了摇头。

“你不觉得自己值得被爱吗，波鲁那雷夫？你很英俊，又谦和，我打赌每个人都喜欢你，也会有人爱你。”你说。

波鲁那雷夫睁着自己蓝色的眼睛，他的眼圈因为你的话而变红，他湿润的目光躲闪着你真诚的眼神，然后他看着你，他说：“……是的，（你的名字），我觉得自己值得被爱，甚至，有的时候，我觉得我是这个世界上最值得被爱的人……”

“你只要这样告诉自己就好。”你微笑着望着他，然后你分开嘴唇，将他的欲望含入口中，腥味钻进你的嘴里，你却不以为意；波鲁那雷夫颤抖着，一部分的原因是因为他在哭泣，你听见他带着哭腔的声音在床上响起，他重复着那句话：“我值得被爱…”

他靠在你的胸前，对你说了许多他的过去，他是如何在北阿尔萨斯的一个农场被抚养长大，他的妹妹雪莉和他相处得很好，他的冒险，他的低落，他的孤独，他的勇敢；你的手指在他柔软的银发间穿梭，那阵似有若无的触感像在抚摸天使的飞羽；你感到：波鲁那雷夫不是真的，波鲁那雷夫是一个很棒的构想。

可他留在你胸膛的泪水却又那么真实。

早晨的时候，一个自称福葛的男孩儿来接他回去，他不太好相处，至少没有米斯达那么容易亲近，你邀请他进来吃一块煎饼，他却只顾着和波鲁那雷夫说话。

“乔鲁诺在想要不要给你请一个生活助理。”福葛说。

“一个不够，干脆请两个吧。”波鲁那雷夫放下叉子，“马可和波罗兄弟俩就不错，他们话少，又可靠。”

福葛低下身子，在波鲁那雷夫的耳边说话，可你依然能听到：“为什么是他？”

“他很有钱，说不定会为我们慷慨解囊。”波鲁那雷夫把笑容藏在煎饼后头。

你同样把笑容藏在早餐背后。

你之所以能够自信地用笑容应对，因为你知道为什么波鲁那雷夫选择了你。

你们一起拟定计划，一同出游，工作原因让他无法离开意大利境内，但幸好，意大利已经足够玩儿上一辈子了；你们一起听音乐会，一起看球赛，一起看电影，一起做爱，做了很多的爱，你甚至在卧室里装了一个室内秋千，在说服了波鲁那雷夫之后，你们开始用它挑战许多新体位。

和波鲁那雷夫在一起的时光让你重拾对生活的信任，你发现希望这件东西搞不好真的存在；每当你望向他的时候，你迎向他饱含爱意的目光；你联系了大学，试图向未曾谋面的导师确认自己是否还有学可上，肯定的回应更让你对未来充满信心。

你把今晚的约会定在了一间酒吧，整个那不勒斯的年轻人都想到这里来，有人说这儿是某个家族老大的女儿开的，但那和你关系不大，你只想和你年长的法国男友度过美好的夜晚；音乐和酒都不错，直到两个男人因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵起来破坏了气氛，口角变成了动手，安保人员拉开他们，一个打扮华丽的年轻女人出来察看情况，她的目光落在你和波鲁那雷夫身上，那张严肃刻薄的脸立刻变得笑容满面，她对波鲁那雷夫说话的方式客气又亲近，她说，她很抱歉让波鲁那雷夫经历这种闹剧，一瓶免费香槟马上就来。

“你们是朋友？”你小声问。

“格雷科家族的千金，是个好姑娘，可惜已经订婚了。”波鲁那雷夫笑了笑。

这已经不是波鲁那雷夫第一次表现出你不知道的一面了，球赛和音乐会，你们永远能占到最好的位子，这和金钱无关，是波鲁那雷夫的面子；你不止一次地想打听他的工作，他都和什么样的人接触，他为谁工作，他说他是个顾问，可你不知道他到底在哪家公司担任这项职务；他没有对你撒谎，但对某些事情闭口不言不比撒谎要好，不知怎的，你觉得波鲁那雷夫撒谎的功夫很臭，而他自己也明白这点。

你真的想知道。出于好奇，出于关心。

“我饿了，你饿了吗？”波鲁那雷夫的问题打断了你的沉思，他从侍者那里要来了小吃菜单。

“我不饿。”你摇摇头。

“蔬菜棒拼盘。”他把菜单递还给侍者。

你看着他，笑了一下：“你的工作也要求你保持身材吗？”

波鲁那雷夫僵住了，你自己也知道这样问他有些奇怪，他攥紧手中的酒杯，表情有些茫然，但绝不受伤。

“保持自律对身体好。”他说。

“波鲁那雷夫，我只是想知道准确的答案…”你握住波鲁那雷夫的手，“这样下去，我只会变得更好奇。”

他点点头，算是同意了。

今晚的床和平时比起来有哪里不太一样。  
可能有谁把弹簧抽走了，你的后背完全感觉不到支撑，床变得像流沙陷阱，你越是想起身，就越是被它拽着向下；一只手抚摸你热烘烘的脑袋，是波鲁那雷夫，他喝得不比你少，却远比你要清醒。

“你要什么吗，（你的名字）？水？毛巾？”他的声音温柔。

你用手掌搓了搓脸：“我什么都不要，我只要你……”

“你喝得太多了。”

你听出波鲁那雷夫的话里意有所指，他说的没错，众所周知，过量的酒精会影响发挥。

“没关系，让·皮埃尔·波鲁那雷夫，我可以用舌头干你。”你笑了，一部分原因是因为口齿不清的自己过于滑稽。

你温柔地拆开义肢的连接腔，绷带从他结实的大腿上滑落，他用赞许的目光鼓励你继续往下做；一种古怪的感觉占据了你，不同于欲望和爱，你觉得波鲁那雷夫在你眼中有一种父亲形象，你可以和他分享你的错误、你的迷茫，尽管他在许多事上都需要你的帮助，可你依然以一种奇特的方式仰仗着他。

不同于他坚硬的外表，他在你需要他柔软的地方永远不会背弃你的信任。

你把头埋在他的腿间，他的呻吟声从上方传来，他毫无保留，纵情享受你对他的关爱，和其他人不一样，他把你的到来当成上天送给他的礼物；早在你察觉之前，泪水已经打湿了他的秘部，你急切地想要用舔舐去掩盖，咸涩的滋味儿在你的舌尖上绽开；体内的酒精散去了，热潮冲刷着你的身体，你离开他，解开裤子，托住他的腰把他拉进怀里。

不知怎么的，你觉得自己是某个古老部落的巫医，人们用红色的颜料在你的脸上绘制花纹，你唯一的病人前来索求良方，帐篷里很热，你们一本正经地脱光了衣服，这个场面看起来很滑稽；你有一根神奇的棒子，你用它驱散波鲁那雷夫体内的邪恶，你治好了他，也治好了你自己。

泪水滑过你的鼻尖，滴在他的胸膛上，你倒在他的胸口，吻他的胸肌，反反复复念着他的名字。

“让·皮埃尔·波鲁那雷夫…”

“我在…”他呻吟着回应。

“你是黑手党热情的顾问…”

“是我…”他再度呻吟，这一次有些不耐烦。

“我会因为和你上床被惩罚吗？”

这问题太蠢了，你说出口的第一个瞬间就开始后悔，他被你逗乐了，他笑着向你保证：

“不会的。”

“让·皮埃尔·波鲁那雷夫…”

“怎么了…？”

“我们很幸运……我在网上搜过，美国的同性恋们花了几十年才换来了自由做爱的权利……我们什么都没付出，只是遇到了彼此，就能像这样，我们是两个幸运的混蛋……”

“我们是很幸运，但不是混蛋……”

“你是我的幸运符……给我一根绳子，我会把你挂在脖子上……”

“不，你不会的，你只会把我绑起来……”

“是啊，我会的，我会把你绑起来的……等会儿我要去找绳子……”

“把我挂在脖子上……？”

“为了绑你……”

“（你的名字），你这个混蛋……”

“我是幸运的混蛋……”

教室墙上的时钟“嘀嗒-”运作，考试时间一分一秒流逝，你正在解一道你解不出的难题，你从未翻开过一次教科书，即使聪明如你，也没办法运用那些你从未触碰过的知识；你感觉自己的大脑快裂开了；你草草地做完了选择题，不知道是对还是错，你拿起试卷，走到教授的面前把卷子放在他的桌上，教授拿起卷子看了看：“几乎是全白。”

“无所谓了。”你摆了摆手，走出考场。

汗水浸透了你的衬衫，你跟随着路标的指示找到了男厕所，你找了一个没人的隔间进去，锁上门，从口袋里拿出一只贴着标签的药罐，你打开它，把白色的药片倒在手心里，然后把它们一股脑扔进嘴里，一边用唾液融化它们，一边把它们咬碎。

没人知道你有滥用药物的问题，你的父母不关注，你刻意瞒着波鲁那雷夫；你买了许多张冒名顶替的医保卡，为了不时之需；你放下马桶盖子，坐在上面休息。

“嘿。”声音是从上面传来的，一个满脸雀斑的红发男孩儿正趴在隔间的挡板上看着你，“你用的什么？”

你拿起瓶子看了一眼标签，视线有些模糊，看不清楚，你索性把瓶子扔给了他，他接住药瓶看了看，发出一声不屑的咂舌：“老兄，这东西是给老娘们儿解闷用的。”

红发男下去了，过了一会儿他又爬上来，手指间夹着一包白色粉末，他把粉包递给你。

“试试这个，爽了再来找我。”他说。

你已经猜出来那里面装的是什么了，可///卡///因，或者更烈，海///洛///因。

“你是个新手，对吧？”红发男笑着看了你一眼，“给我张欧元，我教你怎么用。”

你从钱包里抽了张二十面值的欧元递给红发男，他把纸币卷起，彩绘玻璃的图案变得扭曲，然后他又把纸卷递还给你：“塞进鼻子里，对着吸，像电影里那样。”

你模仿着电影里的画面，把白色粉末从塑料小袋里倒在卫生纸托上，你把粉末排成细细的三道，三条白色的乡村小路，你贴着它们用力一吸，把它们都走完了；纯度不高，但也足够让你飘飘欲仙，你感到自己置身于以太组成的湖泊里，温暖，神性，神秘；你的血管收紧，胳膊上的青筋清晰可见，所有的声音在你耳朵里都变成了巨响，你惊恐地看着红发男灵巧地爬进你的厕所隔间，像一只猴子，他拍了拍你的肩膀，打开了门闩。

“跟我来。”他说。

他带你回了他的老巢。  
工作日的白天，这里却挤满了年轻的男男女女们，他们或瘫坐或躺倒，没有一个人看上去神智清楚；其中一个目光呆滞的男人拿着注射器朝你走来，他晃了晃半管乳白色的液体，红发男一边推开他一边摇头，他说：“他还太早。”

红发男从地上捡起一只水烟壶，用袖子擦了擦上面的污垢：“你要吸点什么？大///麻？水晶？”

“你-你决定就好…”你说。

你觉得自己快要晕倒了，汗一刻不停地往下淌，你用手紧紧抓住红发男的胳膊，他扶着你坐在沙发上，他往水烟壶里塞了些东西，然后把打火机一并交给你。

“享受你在人间的时光，不要浪费一分一秒。”红发男拍了拍你的肩膀，去忙自己的事了。

你知道自己不该这么做，你想把错误都推到药物上，事实却是，你摁下了打火机，点燃了红发男塞在水烟壶里的东西，你把嘴靠在烟筒上，深深一吸。

月亮挂在漆黑的天幕上，一个身穿黑色燕尾服的男人站在黑暗的海岸线上，他银色的头发和月光一样皎洁；你不认识他，他却冲着你笑，你知道，那笑容能杀死很多东西；你觉得他和你认识的某个人有些像，可他们是相反的，他充满了活力，一举一动都十足的吸引，而他则散发着无助，静静地坐在沙滩上，注视着海面。

我明白了。你想到。他们是同一个人，在不同的时间下呈现出的不同形态，如果我把时间往前推，我会得到这个，如果我把时间往后倒，我会得到这个，如果我能发明出一种把两股时间稳定在一起的机器，我就能同时得到他们。

你跑向海滩上的男人，紧紧地抱住他，然后你拉着他上了一辆银白色的敞篷轿车，你坐在驾驶座上发动引擎，你要开着它回到未来。

你（觉得）在做正确的事。  
你（觉得）帮上忙了。  
你（感觉）很好。

一阵熟悉的音乐声传来，你醒了，手机在你的裤子口袋里震动，你迷迷糊糊地掏出它接通。

“（你的名字），你在哪儿？半天都联系不上你，我们今晚不是约好在伊多西亚吃饭吗？”是波鲁那雷夫。

伊多西亚。吃晚饭。对。你想到。  
你从沙发上站起来，跌跌撞撞地往外走，红发男拦住你，对着你比了个要钱的手势，你打开钱包，抽了一沓钞票塞给他。

在出租车上的时间，你一直都在想该怎么掩盖身上的怪味儿。

“您有古龙水吗？”你问出租车司机。

中年男人打开手套箱，拿出一个小瓶递给你：“幸运的毒虫。我是个在乎仪容的人。”

你接过古龙水，在身上狂喷。

“你基本上没动主菜，你在节食吗？你身材很好，不用做这种事。”波鲁那雷夫切下一块三文鱼。

“不……我只是不怎么饿。”你放下叉子揉了揉头发，你说的是实话，你现在根本什么都吃不下。

“让我看你的眼睛。”波鲁那雷夫摇着靠向你，你躲闪着他的目光，他直接用手指撑开了你的眼睑，“你的瞳孔散开了，你在用阿托品吗？你不舒服吗？”

你点点头：“……我背疼。”

波鲁那雷夫收回手，回到自己的那一侧：“我要离开那不勒斯一段时间。”

“你要去哪儿？”你的叉子在盘子上滑了一下。

“北阿尔萨斯。”波鲁那雷夫回答，“好不容易有时间了，我想回家几天，老家的房子十几年没人打理，趁这个机会，把麻烦事都解决。”

“那你要去多久呢？”你尽量不让自己听起来焦急。

“两周，三周最多了。”波鲁那雷夫回答。

“你要在北阿尔萨斯过完这个夏天。”你切下一块罗非鱼送进嘴里，松软的鱼肉直接滑进了你的喉咙里，你有些想吐。

波鲁那雷夫摇了摇头：“我会争取早些回来。”

“如果你需要，我可以陪你一起去。”你试探道。

波鲁那雷夫一边拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角，一边看了你一眼，你感到他的目光中有几分审视的意味：“你刚刚开始回学校上课，我不想因为这个耽误你的积极性。”

联想到今天考场上的经历，你被波鲁那雷夫戳了痛脚，不过你并没有反驳他，只是点了点头：“你说得对，我是应该安分一段时间。”

这顿晚饭吃得很糟糕，在波鲁那雷夫面前你从未感到过这样憋闷，像被一双温柔的手掐住了心脏上的主动脉。  
你们一起度过了今晚，第二天，马可和波罗接他去机场，你跟着一起去了，那里已经有几个男孩等着为波鲁那雷夫践行，你认识福葛和米斯达，却不认识另一个金发男孩儿是谁；波鲁那雷夫走后，你不知道该如何带起话题，简单寒暄了几句，你们便分道扬镳。

你的心里牵挂着波鲁那雷夫。  
准确的说，起初的时候，你的心里还牵挂着波鲁那雷夫，牵挂了大约一夜的时间；天刚蒙蒙亮，你就醒了，你随便套了件外衣就往大街上走，你的目的地不是学校，你直接去了红衣男上次领你去的那个毒巢，你推开门，看到的景象还是和上次一样：神志不清的男女们身子瘫软着，两只眼睛无神地对着天花板，嘴里叽里咕噜念着谁也听不懂的话。

连续来这儿报道了一个星期之后，你开始融入他们，每一天你的身旁都有烟雾在缭绕，你任由你的软弱吞噬着自己；房间中央有一台破旧的电视机，它很少有时间能正常运转，大部分时间播放黑白灰的雪花图案，可是你们每个人都看得很开心。

为了庆祝你的第一次静脉注射，那些和你差不多年纪的毒虫们围在你的身旁见证这一刻，红发男用手指弹了弹注射器，把针头扎进你的胳膊里，海///洛///因被推进你的血管中，有些回血，不过没关系，红发男经验老道，处理好了这个小问题。

每个人都在为你的初次尝试欢呼，你高举起挨了一针的胳膊，宣布自己是世界之王。

日子一天天过去，两周过得很快，距离波鲁那雷夫回来的日子近了；好巧不巧，每次他打电话的时机永远是你一天中最清醒的时刻，那个时候的你沉浸在负罪感和悔恨中，你不由自主地对他温言细语；你回到家，处理掉注射器，可是第二天，新的注射器又出现了，就像你的咖啡桌会长出注射器一样，一次又一次地，懊恼夹杂着悔恨，把自己堕落的证据处理掉，你在心底暗暗发誓，从今往后再也不会做出这种不负责任的行为，可是，波鲁那雷夫的铃声响起的时候，你发现自己就在红发男的毒巢里，坐着、享受着。

“我明天回来，我想你了。”波鲁那雷夫在电话另一头分享对你的牵挂，你的内心却只有苦涩。

你回到家，处理完最后一次证据，你洗了个澡，换了身衣服，也刮了胡子，从表面上看，你还是原来那个年轻英俊的家伙，你祈祷波鲁那雷夫不会察觉到你内在的腐烂。

马可和波罗把波鲁那雷夫送到你的公寓，将近一个月不见，波鲁那雷夫晒黑了一点，比起原本不健康的白，他的皮肤散发着浅麦色的光泽，这段远离那不勒斯的时光让他看上去容光焕发，而他的爱人正在他的眼前，这让他看上去更加动人；你们用亲吻表达情绪，很快，亲吻变成了一些更加难以言喻的事物，你们在黑暗中交缠，紧紧地依偎在一起；他惊人的主动，那种近乎讨好的黏人昭示了你在他心中的重要。

“你瘦了，有好好吃饭吗？”波鲁那雷夫问你。

你的心脏跳得太快，没办法入睡，波鲁那雷夫靠在你的身上睡得很沉，被汗水打湿的银发黏在他的颈后，你拨开他的发丝，看向衣柜上摆着的相框。

他没有从北阿尔萨斯带回来太多，他的原话是——“还是保留原样的好”，这相框是为数不多纪念品之一，一个年轻美丽的少女用手心托着下巴，嘴角带着沉静的微笑，她看上去楚楚动人；雪莉·波鲁那雷夫，那是她的名字，她有一双和她哥哥一模一样的蓝眼睛；你听过雪莉的故事，你知道她对波鲁那雷夫的意义，你能猜得到如果雪莉还在这个世界上，波鲁那雷夫会过着怎样的生活——平凡…幸福美满。  
你轻柔地推开波鲁那雷夫，下了床，走到厨房，笨手笨脚地做起了三明治，你把酒和食物装进野餐篮里，一切都准备妥当，波鲁那雷夫也醒了。

“我们去划船。”你向睡眼惺忪的他宣布。

天气不错，他带了一本史蒂芬·金的《闪灵》到小船上，你们一起吃了奇形怪状的鸡蛋三明治，你打开一瓶黑皮诺斟满波鲁那雷夫的杯子，你没有急着和他干杯，而是把小船划到了湖泊的边际，阳光透过树叶的间隙落在你们的脸上，一个黑影从森林上方掠过，你们的注意力被吸引过去。

过了一会儿，波鲁那雷夫发表自己的猜想：“或许是鸟。”

“我要去戒毒所了。”你说。

你原本期待着他会震惊，又或者责备你，可是他没有，他只是静静地看着你，看着你，过了很长一段时间，他才开口问了你第一个问题：“你都用什么？”

你闭上眼睛：“一开始是处方药，然后是可卡因，冰///毒，海///洛///因，我都用了。”

“这样多久了？”波鲁那雷夫问。

“一个多月。”你闭着眼睛回答。

波鲁那雷夫没说话，你睁开眼睛，却看到他脱掉了身上的衣服和腿上的义肢，他跳下小船，把自己投进水里，你探出身子焦急地寻找他的身影，几十秒过后，波鲁那雷夫主动从水里浮了上来，他拨开湖水上的浮萍，躺在水面上，浑身赤裸。

“我第一次来意大利，不全是为了我的朋友。”湖水灌进了波鲁那雷夫的耳朵里，他不由自主地拔高了音量，像是在对着你呐喊，“我的祖国因为毒品饱受疮痍，我们失去了很多健康的年轻人，我没有办法对此坐视不管，所以我来了意大利，想要从根源解决问题。”

水苔缠绕在他的银发上，而他的断肢处则像是生长了几道红色的藤蔓，你看着波鲁那雷夫，不知如何是好；水流推动着他的身体，他与小船之间的距离越来越远，你跳下小船，湿漉漉的衣服黏在你的身上阻碍了你的行动，你依然卖力地、连走带游地向着他去了。

你抱起他，他看着你，说：“我会等你的，你要凯旋而归。”

得到了想要的回复，你吻了他。

你们选定了一间私人经营的戒毒所，地点在那不勒斯的近郊，自打迪亚波罗的毒品生意在欧洲兴起以来，人们嗅到了商机，各种各样公立和私立的戒毒所被建立；尽管私人戒毒所的价格更加昂贵，可在里面的待遇也会更好，衣食住行是一方面，他们还开展了瑜伽和陶艺课供人消遣。

波鲁那雷夫离开了你的公寓，临走前他没说什么，他的老板打了个电话召唤他回去，看来有什么急事儿，你把生活必需品塞进旅行袋里，侥幸地估算着要在那儿待多长时间。

你给你的父亲打了个电话，时近午夜，他还醒着，这是他多年来的习惯；你的开场白很生硬，他也没有心情和你寒暄，你们对彼此的生活一无所知，所以你坦白：“我要去戒毒所待一段时间。”

你用袖子擦了擦脸上的眼泪，等待他的回复，他没说什么，于是你接着说：“等我出来以后，我要去加拿大和我的男朋友结婚。”

电话挂断了。

马可和波罗坐在汽车的前排，你和波鲁那雷夫坐在后面，家庭旅行车足够宽敞，是波鲁那雷夫的专车；车轮滚滚向前，车窗外的风景从城市变为了郊外，你们已经离开了那不勒斯市区；波鲁那雷夫握着你的手，看着窗外的景色。

不知怎么的，在这平静的旅途中，你毫无征兆地崩溃了，你抱住他的身体，把胯拱进他的两腿之间，他惊叫着呵斥你，可你却无动于衷；溺水的人紧紧抱着浮木，那是你；你扯开他腿上的绷带，然后把他的裤子拽到膝盖，他的拳头落在背上，你却完全不觉得痛，那是他手下留情的证明；马可和波罗踩了刹车，从手套箱里拿出手枪指着你的脑袋，你停下动作，整个人僵在那里，却没有恢复平静；你绝望地靠在波鲁那雷夫的肚子上哭泣，惊慌失措得像个孩子。

波鲁那雷夫按下车窗边的按钮，一道隔断从前排和后排间升了起来，马可和波罗的叫骂声被挡在外面；你不知道是喜是忧，你不知道是吉是祸；波鲁那雷夫什么都没说，他的手掌盖在脸上，你看不到他的表情。

过了一会儿，汽车发动了。

你用一只手握住他的两根义肢，把他的双腿高高抬起，接着，你用唾液润湿他，可那远远不够，每一次挺腰你都能听见他痛苦的呻吟；你从他最脆弱的地方撕开他，即使坚强如他也难以忍受，白色的浊液混着红色的血落在车座上，你得到了满足，理智也回来了，你开始明白波鲁那雷夫为什么会放任你的所作所为。

他同情你。可怜你。他想安慰你。哪怕那意味着会伤害到他自己。

他抽了一张纸巾擦去脸上的泪水，还是一样不愿看你；汽车停下，车门被打开，马可提着你的后领把你从旅行车里拽出来，扔在马路上，你的旅行袋重重地砸了过来，马可指了指不远处的建筑物：“你到地方了，人渣。”

你茫然地看着那栋精致可爱的白色小楼，对马可点了点头，他没有回到旅行车的前排，而是直接进了后座，坐在波鲁那雷夫的旁边，他关切地抚摸着波鲁那雷夫的背。

旅行车绝尘而去，你站起来，整理了一下裤子，抱着旅行袋向戒毒所走去。

你被关在房间里，绑在床上，煎熬、冷汗直冒。你想要你想要的，床柱被你挠出了深深的印痕；每天都有人给你送来食物和水，你只能吃上一点；你看到幻觉，窗外漂浮着厚厚的棉花垫，你想爬出去躺到上面，却被铁栏杆挡住了通路；你嚎叫着把自己塞进床下，黑暗和冰冷的地板缓解了你的头痛。

然后你开始好转，不再像个疯子一样了，你被送到另一个房间，你的室友原本是一个电影明星，他染上这东西，彻底毁了自己的前程；他瘦得只剩一把骨头，冰///毒破坏了他的消化系统，用他的话说——“吃个泡芙塔，第二天能在厕所里找到一座一模一样的”；他是医务室的常客，你去探望他，他躺在床上对你比耶，管子几乎连满了他的身体，源源不断地往里面输送能让他活命的东西。

没过几天，他死了。  
你却变得越来越好。

你没有落下过一节瑜伽课和陶艺课，你遵从着指示用呼吸法排出体内的污浊；你继承了前室友的吉他，每天练习，你幻想终有一日你会到波鲁那雷夫的窗前为他弹唱一首，然后他就能奇迹般地原谅你，你们重归于好。

医护人员们对你信心满满，甚至有几个年轻姑娘对你芳心暗许，你回避了她们的好意，你觉得自己变得坚强了，你已经不再是过去的你。

这天夜里，一辆露营车从那不勒斯来到这儿来，一位励志大师过来为你们演讲，你们统统被安排到了小礼堂，励志大师穿着高领毛衣和牛仔裤，好像在模仿某位知名人物，他拿起话筒，演讲很糟糕，一只猫在台上都能讲得比他更好；你注意到总有几个人会进到舞台旁边的准备室里，每次都是不同的人，好奇心驱使着你过去，你打开门，却看到一群和你一样的戒毒者们弯着腰趴在桌子上，鼻子上沾满了白色的东西。

你立刻明白了这里面的黑暗，这是个骗局，这些人才不是什么励志大师，他们只是来卖禁果挣脏钱的，你想要离开准备室，却被人挡住了去路，站在你面前的人正是红发男。

“好久不见。”他对你说，“最近在这儿混呢？”

安全离开这儿的条件很简单，你必须要抽一支大////麻。  
你提出用金钱来解决矛盾，他们拒绝了你，红发男亲自卷了一支递到你的面前，你迟迟不愿伸手去接，于是他干脆把烟放到自己嘴里点燃，然后放进你嘴里。

“这么简单的事，干嘛闹得那么难看？”他说。  
围着你的人散去，你摘下烟还给红发男，他拒绝了，他咳了咳，说：“这儿不适合你，跟我们走吧。”

可能是吸了太多房间里的废气，影响了你的大脑，你觉得他说得有道理。

露营车沿公路驶回那不勒斯，夜幕将沉，红色的霞光引导着前方，你把上半身探出露营车的天窗，高举起双臂，化学物质在你的流淌。

你在风声中宣布自己就是世界之王。

秋风吹落那不勒斯的第一片落叶，夏天结束了。

比起故事刚开始的时候，你的体重下降了将近一半，你的头发长长了，泛着一层油腻，你因为行为不端被踢出了信托基金，在花完最后一分钱之后，红发男又把你踢出了毒巢，你住进了桥洞，和其他流浪汉们一起抢地盘，尽管是二十郎当岁的年纪，你却像形容枯槁的老人，其他流浪汉们不喜欢你，合伙把你赶了出去。  
你开始在那不勒斯的街头流浪，一天中最美好的时刻，是别人把吃了一半的披萨施舍给你，有几次，你晃到伊多西亚捡剩饭，却从来没有看到过波鲁那雷夫和他的伙伴来这儿光顾，你一方面埋怨波鲁那雷夫的薄情，一方面又不希望自己这幅狼狈的模样被他看到，更多的时候，你什么都不想，动脑子思考问题会让你的头变得很痛。  
你浑浑噩噩地度过了这个秋天，终于，在冬天的时候，你的身体再也承受不了生活的困苦，你倒在人行横道上，你很幸运，车子没有碾过你的脑袋，你被一辆救护车送往医院。

利多卡因。奥美拉唑。多巴胺。左卡。  
化学物质在你的身体里流淌，你却不再觉得自己是世界之王。

一个身穿黑色西装的男人推开门，进入你的病房，过了一会儿，一个金发的少年走了进来，你还记得他，你们在机场见过；他推着一辆轮椅，轮椅上坐着的人是波鲁那雷夫，他穿着一件黑色的羊绒大衣，系着白围巾，看上去神气得不行；他还是和以前一样，容光焕发，只是冬天来了，他的皮肤又变得和过去一样白。

波鲁那雷夫把轮椅摇到你的床前，静静地看着你。

“为什么不来找我？”你问他。

波鲁那雷夫吸了一口气，说：“因为……你不想被我找到，找一个掩盖自己行踪的人是很难的，（你的名字）。”

“可是我想被找到。”眼泪充满了你的眼眶。

他摘下黑色的手套，握住你干巴巴的手掌，他说：“我在这儿呢，我在这儿陪你。”

“你原谅我了吗？”你问他，“我对你做了那种事。”

波鲁那雷夫没说话，他的目光转向金发少年，少年脸上的表情纹丝不动，他只好再度看向你，他问：“你有什么想要的吗？”

你思考了一会儿，闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。  
你的答案其实很简单——“我想要你”——可你却不敢说出口，你害怕他会拒绝你。

一阵沉重的钝痛袭向你的胸口，你觉得不能呼吸，监视器警铃大作，护士们跑进你的病房，掀开你胸口的毯子，为你做心肺复苏，一直到你的胸骨都被按断了，心脏也没再跳动一下。

“我们可以采取其他措施，但实话实说，他的身体已经没有什么可治愈的了，他的肝——他的肾——就连心脏二尖瓣都因为营养不良坏了，他签过遗体捐赠知情书，大概也就眼角膜还能用。”医生用原子笔敲了敲记事板。

“死亡时间，晚上八点零四。”另一个医生宣布。

乔鲁诺把手放在波鲁那雷夫的肩头。他的顾问并没有因为这个场景落泪，只是静静地看着担架床被推走。

“他太软弱了。”波鲁那雷夫转向乔鲁诺，看着他的脸，希望能够得到认同。

乔鲁诺摇头：“软弱的人有很多，大部分人都很软弱，所以才会有那么多人禁不起诱惑。”

“他说我是他的幸运符。”波鲁那雷夫垂下目光，“可我不是。”

“你把运气带给了我们，所以我们才能有今天的成就。”乔鲁诺说。

波鲁那雷夫点点头。他们一起离开了病房。

落基山脉被冰雪覆盖。  
你们推开雪山小屋的门，壁炉已经升起了火焰，房间里被烤得暖烘烘的；你们脱掉挂满雪水的衣服，倒上两杯上好的霞多丽，酒精入腹，全身都暖了。  
你把他结实的双腿扛在肩上，他的背贴着冰冷的玻璃窗，风雪让整座小屋都在震动。

你们在一间小教堂举行了仪式，他穿着白色的燕尾礼服站在你的身旁，你握着他的双手，在他耳边呢喃细语：

“你那么年轻，又英俊，今天是星期五，你没有必要把时间浪费在我这种人身上，你没有喜欢的男孩吗？女孩？去找他们吧。”

他听完你的话，笑了笑：“如果我在浪费时间，我希望是把时间浪费在你身上。”

月亮挂在天幕上，他站在黑暗的海滩，凝望着漆黑的海面，他的身旁是一位穿着礼服的年轻女郎，她搂着他的胳膊，陪伴在他身旁，你喊了他们的名字——“让·皮埃尔”和“雪莉”，他们一齐转过身看向你，那两双相似的蓝色眼睛盛着笑意。

你感到：

波鲁那雷夫不是真的，波鲁那雷夫是一个很棒的构想。

波浪拍打着波鲁那雷夫的轮椅。  
他把手伸进木匣，捧起一把尘埃，然后高高地抛向空中；骨灰落进海里，被浪潮带走。  
他换了一只新的义眼，这一次点上了颜色，虹膜的色彩和你的一模一样。

你觉得…那会是什么颜色呢？

绿色？  
褐色？  
黑色？  
还是说……和他一样的蓝色？  
或许应该思考一下这件事。

都已经不重要了。  
他一直都在失去，这一次也不例外，或许下一次会有所改变。  
下一年的冬天，意大利的毒品产业链几乎绝迹，这一切都要感谢一个名叫热情的组织，他们打通了各个方面，让这件不可能的事变得可能。

红发男的毒巢里空无一人，红发男抓了抓满头红发，他在想去找一份体面的工作。

到这里，一切就都结束了。


End file.
